generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Passage/Quotes
White Knight: Our most recent E.V.O. incident is not an isolated event. Similar outbreaks have been reported over the last 24 hours. All linked to these mysterious gifts. Sent to each of the victims. :Rex: Talk about your sucky presents. Like socks for Christmas. :Bobo Haha: '''Got any idea where they keep the bug spray on this rust bucket? (''S'watting flies'') Agh! Stupid, stinking nature! :Rex: You're a monkey. It's the jungle. :Bobo: Let me tell you something chief. The jungle is a cruel mistress. One day you're on the top of banana pile. Next day you're a pile of peels rotting on the sun. She'll chew you up and spit you out. Never forget that! NEVER FORGET! : :Doctor Holiday: His motives don't make his research any less valuable. If I can get my hands on that nanite agent, I might be able to reverse engineer a permanent cure. Think about what that could mean to the world - for the E.V.O.s Rex can't cure....like my sister. Agent Six: It's just that... sometimes knowing the truth can be worse than not knowing at all. : :Rex: (After crashing to the shore line) Amazon River. Never a dull moment. : :Rex: (Preparing to cut through some vines) I've got this. You protect Holiday. :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday cuts through the vines) Worry about yourselves. (Holiday cuts a snake in half.) :Doctor Holiday: You okay? :Rex: (Rex grunts) Hey, you know me. A day without getting blown up is like a day without sunshine. :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: (From behind Rex with a gun) Don't move or I'll drop you. (Rex turns around) Rex? Is--is that you? :(Dr. Rylander hugs Rex) :Rex: You... know my name? :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: Of course I do. I gave it to you! :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: I can't believe you're alive! What a stroke of luck! :Rex: Dad? :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: You've lost your memory, haven't you? Not surprising considering what you've been through. Oh yes, well, sorry to disappoint you, Rex. I'm afraid I'm not who you want me to be. :Rex: Oh, okay. So if you're not my dad, do you know where he is? (Dr. Rylander shakes his head) Ah well, Rex Rylander's a goofy name anyway. :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: (to Rex about the nanites) I was so close to completing the code. there has been problems with molecular penetration, resulting with sequencing gap. :Rex: Dr. Rylander, I've to know :Rylander: you must understand, it was never about power, or greed. It was about changing the world! Saving man kind by putting an end to disease and starvation, and we would have succeeded...until they got involved! : :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: You're living proof that we were doing the right thing. :Rex: By turning me into an E.V.O.?! :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: You had an accident. The nanites were your only hope. It was a tremendous gamble. The...unexpected side affects came later. It was a surprise to us all. (Chuckles) Oh, the look on your brother's face. :Rex: Brother? :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: When the Event occurred, it was your powers that saved you both. Most of the others, they weren't so lucky. :Van Kleiss: Truth, doctor? You wouldn't know the first thing about it...nor loyalty for that matter. How many times must I tell you this, Rex? The answers you so desperately seek lie with me. And as for you, doctor, consider our past disagreement settled. I look forward to continuing our research...alone. This was unavodiable, Rex. The longer you resist me the more people get hurt. :(Rex beats up Van Kleiss and pins him to a wall.) :Van Kleiss: (to Rex) Rylander has always been on borrowed time. All of this belongs to me now. Destroy me, and you lose everything. :Doctor Holiday: All of this for nothing. I'm sorry, Rex. :Rex: It wasn't for nothing, Doc. I've got a brother. Out there. Somewhere. I'm not alone anymore. Finally, I've started to get some real answers. I feel closer to the truth than ever. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Quotes